Heart Splinter
by suessepup
Summary: "Distance means so little when someone means so much."


Most would enjoy the smell of fresh, clean air over the smell of oil, smoke, and dust but then again, the blond haired boy was not considered most by any definition. Even if the greater population now was sparse and few, he was not ordinary. Dirk Strider spent most of his time inside with his robots and odd collection of puppets. Outside was the definition of bleak and hopeless. If he didn't have his computer and his friends, he may have gone insane a while ago, if he wasn't already.

The thought of his friends made him reach for his oddly shaped anime shades that came from bad ass show his brother and him use to watch. Scrolling through his previous conversation with Roxy, he realized he missed one from a certain adventurer. He smiled as he read through Jake's conversation with the auto-responder. It was no surprise to Dirk that Jake struggled with the simulated intellect.

"So what's up?" he finally replied to Jake. He had installed a voice recognizer when he made his glasses also a way of communication with his friends. That way, he could have his hands free instead of on a keyboard. It made work easier.

GT: I assume this is you this time strider

TT: nah, it was so much fun before so I decided to talk to you again

GT: yes, yes that auto responder was a delight

GT: can I get back to what I was trying to tell you?

TT: which was?

GT: I beat that bloody robot finally!

TT: congrats English

TT: how did you do it?

GT: I knocked that blasted thing into the ocean

GT: I managed to avoid it in time

GT: so I watched it falling into the ocean

GT: bet I wont see it for awhile

TT: I suppose not

TT: it will take a bit for it to clean the sea water out of its system

TT: might even want to sun bathe some

TT: shit knows what that thing wants to do when it is not stalking you

GT: wait!

GT: are you saying it isn't down for the count?

TT: not even close

GT: fiddle sticks!

GT: I was hoping to have it gone for good

TT: no, sorry to tell you but you have to try harder to beat it

TT: I built it knowing you live on an island

TT: an island surrounded by water

TT: so yeah, it is water proof to a degree

GT: why didn't you tell me this earlier?

TT: I thought it was for the best that you find out on your own

GT: and I was excited

GT: ill just have to prepare for the next time then

TT: that's the spirit English

TT: where are you now?

TT: putting the party decorations away?

GT: on an adventure of course

GT: this time in a part of the island I haven't visited for awhile

TT: why go there?

GT: why not?

For some reason, Dirk could swear he could hear Jake laughing. Luckily, no one could see his cheeks shift to a vague shade of red. Jake had been his best friend for years now. The two had never met face to face, but that didn't matter to either of the boys. He didn't feel closer to anyone if he had to speak honestly. Sure, Roxy was pretty close but her lack of being sober put up some stranger barrier that kept him at friend zone. He really didn't mind it either. Jane was pretty close too and always a fun girl but Dirk had somehow bonded easier with Jake. He was also pretty sure he had a crush on Jake. No, scratch that, he knew he was in love with Jake that it nearly reached the point of cliché.

He had been dropping hints for months now and he wasn't even sure if Jake noticed. Hell, he wasn't even sure if just swung that way. There was always this non-homosexual vibe that he got from Jake, but he doubted that was the full truth. Then again, with the newest competition, Dirk could maybe see it.

GT: by any chance do you know the status on the robot of yours, Strider?

TT: I can pull it up

TT: why?

TT: afraid it is going to pop up on you out of the blue?

GT: Not even closer, mate

GT: I am more concerned about the beast here

TT: are they worse here?

GT: im not sure exactly

GT: I just have this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach

GT: it is as if I am that daring protagonist in a creepy sci-fi movie and the antagonist is lurking in the shadows, just waiting to kill

GT: I just don't have a good feeling right now

TT: so the big bad adventurer is afraid?

GT: no!

GT: just wary strider!

GT: it is a safe feeling when on adventures

GT: it is how I know there is a trap in the tomb ahead of me

TT: youre afraid English

TT: admit it

GT: I will not

TT: fine, fine

TT: the robot is still recovering from its dive

TT: it will take some time

TT: so don't get yourself in trouble yet

GT: as if I planned to

GT: I was being careful before you warned me

TT: I know

TT: just telling you to step up that careful level of yours

GT: um, that may be a bit late, pal

TT: why?

TT: whats going on Jake?

GT: ill reply to you late

GT: sorry Dirk

**golgothasTerror [GT] disconnected.**


End file.
